A Taste Of Chocolate: Magenta
by GwenOwenforever
Summary: Columbia brings back some chocolate and it has some strange effects on the domestic!


**A/N:** Thank you for voting! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had so much going on. I know that more people voted for Frank but I have decided to write them both (thanks to **Magenta-Skye** and **JxIHarkness-Jones** :D). I must warn you this contains a Magenta/Riff Raff scene *wink wink*. I'll let you read now and I'll start writing the other one! Enjoy..!

"What is that?" Magenta cringed.

She stared down at the square of brown substance Columbia had placed in front of her.

"It's chocolate. How can you not know what chocolate is?" Columbia asked, amazed.

"We don't have this…chocolate…on Transsexual. What do you do with it?" She frowned.

As she picked it up and examined it from every angle, Columbia giggled wildly.

"You eat it silly."

Magenta lifted it to her nose and sniffed it. It smelt delicious and Magenta's mouth began to water. Glancing at Columbia, she shoved the chocolate in her mouth. It tasted like heaven.

"It's delicious." She gasped.

"I know. Here, have the rest. I'll see you later. Eddie's meeting me in town for lunch." Columbia smiled, throwing the chocolate on the table.

Magenta waved as she watched Columbia run out of the room. She snapped the chocolate in half and placed half, still in the wrapper, in her pocket for Riff Raff. She greedily ate the rest, savouring the taste in her mouth.

"Magenta." Frank's voice bellowed through the castle.

For some reason, she burst out laughing. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to get up.

Eventually, she made her way to the lab where Frank was waiting, impatiently tapping his foot.

"Yes master?" She smiled.

"Clean up that mess your stupid brother made." Frank demanded.

Magenta glanced at the mess Frank was pointing to. A pool of purple liquid spread over the floor by the table. Broken glass floated like little islands in the middle.

Magenta looked around and saw Riff Raff cowering in the corner, Frank had obviously whipped him. She ran over to him and hugged him.

"What have you been doing clumsy?" She snorted.

Riff Raff gazed down at her confused. She had a strange look in her eyes. He also noticed they were wide and a lot greener than they usually were.

"Magenta, hurry up. Get this mess cleaned now." Frank shouted.

"Sir, yes sir." Magenta smiled and saluted.

Frank and Riff Raff looked at her in shock. Never had she been so impertinent.

"Magenta?" Riff Raff whispered.

"What?" She giggled.

Frank shook his head and turned back to his creation.

Magenta quickly cleaned up the mess, singing an Earthling song Columbia had taught her.

"Magenta, stop that noise." Frank snapped. "You're putting me off my beautiful work."

Magenta pouted and put her cleaning things away. She ran over to Frank and looked at Frank's new, half built, sex toy.

"Beautiful? He has a funny nose." She pointed out.

"His nose is perfect." Frank spat.

"If you say so." She shrugged.

She watched her brother and Frank working on the creation, dancing on the spot.

After a minute, she became bored and started to poke Frank's arm.

"Magenta. Do you have ants in your pants? Now stop poking me." He growled.

"No." She giggled and poked him more.

Frank shook her off and glared at her. She cackled wildly and threw her head back. She pulled off the red blanket that covered the bottom half of the creation. Pointing at Rocky's manhood, she squealed loudly.

"Magenta. Give that back now." Frank screamed.

"He's tiny. Not at all as big as -"

"Magenta. I suggest you put the cloth back on." Riff Raff cut in.

Frank didn't know about their relationship and Riff Raff hated to think what he'd do if he found out. Incest wasn't illegal on Transsexual but it was frowned upon. You were cast out of society and even tortured if found to be involved in the act.

Magenta was laughing wildly as she ran around the lab, the blanket draped over her shoulders like a cape. It billowed out behind her. Frank chased after her.

"Give that back to me now." He snarled.

"You'll have to catch me first." She called over her shoulder.

The blanket tangled around her feet and she tripped. Before she fell to the floor, Riff Raff caught her around the waist and pulled her up. Frank snatched the blanket off her and glared at Riff Raff.

"Get her out of my sight." He ordered.

"Yes master." Riff Raff replied quickly.

Riff Raff led a giggling Magenta out of the lab and up to their room. He sat her down next to her dressing table and closed the door. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you." She sighed.

Before he could reply, her lips came crashing onto his. He frowned as a strange, sweet taste filled his mouth. He pulled back and she pouted.

"What have you been eating?" He enquired.

"Chocolate. Columbia gave me some. Here, I saved a bit for you." She said excitedly and pulled the chocolate out of her pocket.

Riff Raff took it from her and began to examine it.

"Is it safe to eat?" He frowned.

"Of course it is. I've had some and I'm perfectly fine." She nodded.

Riff Raff raised his eyebrows and smirked at her.

"Fine eh? Then why have you been so hyper?" He grinned.

"I am not hyper." She pouted, placing her hands on her hips.

"Really?" He chuckled.

Magenta stuck her tongue out at him and sat down, heavily, on the bed. Riff Raff bit the tiniest piece off the chocolate and let it melt in his mouth. It tasted good but it wasn't really his kind of thing. He placed the rest on the dressing table, deciding to finish it later.

"Riff Raff?" Magenta whispered.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Kiss me." She demanded.

"Erm…ok…" He shrugged.

As he walked over to her, he saw an unusual look in her eyes. Before he had time to recognise it, she'd pulled him on the bed and was now sitting on him. She ripped open his jacket and kissed him passionately. Riff Raff didn't know what to do, he just lay there and let her take his clothes off. He was aroused by her actions but he was still in complete shock. He watched as she unbuttoned her maids dress and threw it on the floor. His eyes widened as he saw she wasn't wearing a bra. She smiled down at him and grabbed his hands. She kissed him again as she pressed his palms to her breasts.

"I want you Riff Raff. Now…" She whispered in his ear.

He flipped them both over so that Magenta now lay on the bed. Kissing her neck, he removed her underwear and quickly thrust into her.

They hardly ever got time alone during the day, Frank always kept them busy. At night sometimes, Frank made them work so late, when they got back to their room, they were exhausted and just slept in each other's arms. Time alone was precious and not to be wasted. Riff Raff had no idea how much time they had before Frank would call for one of them.

Magenta pulled his face to hers and covered it in kisses. As he continued to pull himself in and out of her, he had to cover her mouth with his hand as she screamed out.

"Sh…Frank's just downstairs." He whispered.

Magenta shivered as she felt his hot breath on her neck. She nodded silently, completely under his spell. He kissed down her neck and her eyes rolled back in her head.

Twenty minutes later, they lay on their backs, panting heavily. Magenta smiled and reached for Riff Raff's hand. He turned his head and gazed into her sparkling green eyes.

"Riff Raff, get down here." Frank's voice bellowed.

Riff Raff groaned and reluctantly got dressed. As he reached the door, he turned and looked at the chocolate on the dressing table. An idea suddenly popped into his head. This strange substance had made Magenta hyper but had also increased her sex drive. Smiling slyly, his eyes found Magenta. She still lay on the bed, her eyes closed and her breathing slowly returning to normal.

"Magenta, why don't you finish my piece of chocolate?" He suggested.

Her eyes opened slowly and she sat up.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, go ahead. I'm not too keen on it." He shrugged.

"Ok." She jumped off the bed and ran over to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him passionately. "Thank you. I love you. Now you'd better go and see what the master wants."

"Yes." He sighed, gazing longingly at her naked body. "I love you."

Riff Raff left the room and headed back to the lab.

As he reached the foyer, Columbia came through the front door.

"Hey Riff. Eddie just dropped me off." She beamed.

"Wonderful. Hey Columbia, could you get some more of that chocolate?" He enquired.

"Yeah sure. Why?" She asked.

"Oh…no reason. Thank you." He smiled dreamily and walked off to the lab.


End file.
